the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
"Oh I know its a misuse, I just don't care! I'm a villain, and being a villain lets me do horrendous things and not care about them!"-Hades after being told that breaking the Walls of the Multiverse was a misuse of his power Hades is the god of the Underworld from Kid Icarus: Uprising, and one of the Main Antagonists of The Ancient Ones beside Bill Cipher, The Dalek Empire, and The Reapers. Description Hades is a massive humanoid god, with blue skin and red markings. He wears a robe that almost looks organic, and his cape seems to be made of shadows. His hair is colored green, red, and pink, and his eyes are red. He possess a suit of armor that he refers to as his "Devastation Ensemble" which boosts his already impressive power, and also covers his body in laser weaponry. He has just recently unlocked his "Omega Form" which boosts his power to obscene levels, and gives him two huge Dragon-like wings on his back, and a vicious sharp tail. Furthermore the tattoos on his face become more complicated in design, and his eyes now glow red constantly. He lost this form and reverted to his original form after being obliterated by Infinity and then being regenerated. Hades is also a powerful magic user, capable of firing dark magic blasts in the form of beams, balls, and bullets. Not to mention he is a master of soul manipulation, capable of creating entire armies of monsters, or reviving dead commanders with them. Furthermore by consuming souls, Hades can increase his power, and can also use the souls to regenerate his body, which has allowed him to survive being cut in half, and being decapitated. Personality Personality wise, Hades is best described as the child of a psychopath and an internet troll. Hades is merciless, stopping at nothing to gain what he wants. He will kill anyone and anything that gets in his way, with no remorse afterword. Furthermore he is completely uncaring about upsetting the celestial balance by eating souls, or by breaking the Walls of the Multiverse. However Hades is also mischievous almost to the point of immaturity. He constantly bothers his enemies at the most inappropriate of times, and loves to get under peoples skin. At times Hades can be charming, especially to the ladies, but for the most part he just comes off as annoying and unwanted. Hades tends to act hurt and overly dramatic should someone insult him, or he may just laugh and ignore it. Notable Quotes ''"There! now the walls wont hold anyone back anymore! oh the Ancient Ones really should have tried harder to build them up strong! Oh well, more mindless destruction for me then!" - ''Hades after cracking the Walls of the Multiverse ''"Since when do I care about balance? face it bro, I'm evil, I'm supposed to be a massive jerk!" - ''Hades to Conundrum after he said that he ruined the cosmic balance '' "Oh he most definitely burned, It made his soul taste like charcoal, not satisfying at all!" - ''Hades to Richtofen after he asked if his other half was burning in the Underworld ''"Well well well! Looks like the 'heroes' just murdered a little kid. Good job!" - ''Hades to the heroes after Chara was killed ''"Anyway. I've had a little chat with Conundrum and the gang, and I told them about you, with me claiming to want to be an ally with them. But then I got to thinking; Wouldn't it be so much more fun if I just pretended to be their ally?" - ''Hades to Bill Cipher ''"Oh I was just wondering what was taking you so long to fix the walls, so I came by to check. If I had known I was going to stumble across a romantic scene, I'd have brought roses!" - ''Hades to Conundrum and Elizabeth ''"Making things difficult is one of my principle responsibilities!" ''- To Betrayer ''"Now here is what we're going to do Pluto. You're going to restore the gateway to the Underworld, OR I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS SHIP LIKE A TIN CAN! Then you'll be dead, and my precious connection will be restored. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?!" ''- To Sailor Pluto after she closed the Gates of the Underworld ''"You fools! I've been playing ALL of you! I never wanted to help you Conundrum, or you Billy Boy! This has all been about me, myself, and I! And now I have a force on my side far more powerful than even you Bill! So do I really need to say this? Oh I think I will, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" ''- Hades after tricking the heroes to revive Infinity Category:Evil Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Deros's Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Villians